The increasing number of frequency bands and standards in mobile communication systems increases the design complexity of mobile phones, as some mobile phones are now configured to operate using multiple standards across multiple frequency bands. In addition, the mobile phone may also include a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receiver. In many mobile phones, these multiple frequency bands and standards are implemented by using multiple radio frequency (RF) transmitters and receivers within multiple signal paths that may be coupled to one or more antennas.
The introduction of more and more frequency bands within the mobile phone, however, may cause some issues with respect to jamming due to the creation of distortion products within circuitry of the mobile phone, in that some systems within the mobile phone may transmit and receive simultaneously, or some systems in the mobile phone may transmit while others are receiving. For example, transmitted energy from a UMTS/LTE transceiver may produce intermodulation products and harmonics that are coupled into the receive path of a GNSS receiver, and may adversely affect the performance of the GNSS receiver. Because the GNSS receiver receives low level signals from a GNSS satellite, and because the intermodulation products and harmonics are the result of a local transmission of power from the mobile phone, it does not take much in the way of intermodulation product and harmonic generation to appreciably desensitize the GNSS receiver.